Charmed Reborn
by Awesome kidder
Summary: What if Prue was never supposed to die, and what happens when a new threat to good magic is born.
1. Chapter 1

All original characters except for the newly created ones made by me are products of Aaron Spelling, and the Charmed t.v. series writers. This is my first fan fiction ever. I hope it's entertaining to everyone reading. 

(Setting: Sanfrancisco Bridge)

Avatar:We must come out with the truth. It's time they know.

(Setting: Halliwell Manor)

(Piper walks over to Phoebe hesitantly.) "What's the matter Piper?" "Is it another demon,  
Phoebe asks. "It's Daryl.", Piper responds."He died tonight" Piper says. "What?" "How!" Phoebe asks as she starts to tear up.

Piper- tonight Darly was on an undercover stakeout. Well he was suppose to call tanya,  
but he didn't. So tanya called the station, and they went to go check on him. They found him with this atheme in his heart.

Phoebe- You're telling me a demon is behind this! Piper- Pheebs no one knows for sure just yet. Phoebe- A demon obviously did it. That's an atheme. Piper- Any one could have gotten an hold of that. Phoebe- Oh my God Daryl's dead.I have to call Tanya.  
Piper- No let her be. Give her some time. Phoebe- Does Paige know yet?  
Piper- yes she's in her room. (Phoebe enters Piage's room)

Phoebe- Hey sweetie how are you feeling? Paige- I'm not the happiest person right now. How are you?  
Phoebe- I just can't believe he's dead. Our Daryl is gone. When I find the guy who did this they won't to see another day. Paige- His funeral is tomorrow at ten.

(Setting: 

Halliwell Manor)

(Piper walks over to Phoebe hesitantly.) "What's the matter Piper?" "Is it another demon?",

Phoebe asks. "It's Daryl.", Piper responds."He died tonight" Piper says. "What?" "How!"

Phoebe asks as she starts to tear up.

Piper- tonight Darly was on an undercover stakeout. Well he was suppose to call tanya,

but he didn't. So tanya called the station, and they went to go check on him. They found

him with this atheme in his heart.

Phoebe- You're telling me a demon is behind this!

Piper- Pheebs no one knows for sure just yet.

Phoebe- A demon obviously did it. That's an atheme.

Piper- Any one could have gotten an hold of that.

Phoebe- Oh my God Daryl's dead.I have to call Tanya.

Piper- No let her be. Give her some time.

Phoebe- Does Paige know yet?

Piper- yes she's in her room.

(Phoebe enters Piage's room)

Phoebe- Hey sweetie how are you feeling?

Paige- I'm not the happiest person right now. How are you?

Phoebe- I just can't believe he's dead. Our Daryl is gone. When I find the guy who did this

they won't to see another day.

Paige- His funeral is tomorrow at ten.

(Setting: Daryl's funeral)

Tanya- My husband was a great man. So I would like to close this sermony with saying, Daryl-

Morris was not only a wonderful man, but also an awesome father and husband. Goodbye Daryl.

(The three Halliwell sisters walks to Daryl's casket to pay their respects)

"We'll miss you sweetie", Piper says as she takes a glimpse at Daryl's body. "You were always

there for us when we needed you", Phoebe mutters as a tear rolls down her face. "What can I say

Daryl you were one of a kind, and I'll miss you", Paige cries out.

(As the three began to walk out of the church, Phoebe sees an Elder at the right of her)

Phoebe- you guys look.

Piper- They always have to come at the wrong time.

Paige- Can't they leave us alone for awhile?

Phoebe- Let's see what they want.

Piper- What do you want with us?

Elder Dozen- Can we speak in private?

Phoebe- Where do you have in mind?

Elder Dozen- Golden Gate Bridge. Follow me.

(elder dozen orbs out)

Piper- What's wrong?

Paige- I don't have a good feeling about it.

Piper- Could you feel anything from him Pheebs?

Phoebe- He was really nervous.

Piper- Paige orb us.

(The sisters orb on top of the G.G. bridge)

Piper- Okay we're here.

Elder Dozen- There's something very important the elders, and I must tell you. When your

sister Prue died she wasn't meant to. One of the elders had accidently read the signs wrong.

Piper- What! You mean to tell me that Prue's death was a mistake.

Elder Dozen- We don't know how it happened. The power of three was actually supposed to

develope in to the power of four. When Prue died karma shifted. Making future Wyatt evil,

Making you have two boys. Daryl's death, Cole's reign over Phoebe. If she hadn' t died none

of that would have occured.

Phoebe- So what are you going to do about this?

Elder Dozen- We're going to place Prue back into the world. Her death will nolonger be

remembered amungst humans, but you three will remember and she will also.

Paige- What happens to Wyatt and Chris?

Elder Dozen- They'll stay with their new little sister. Before I go I want to remind you

that since Prue is returning alot will be different. Be alert for old demons as well as new

ones.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: A fool's game

(The sisters rushes inside the manor) Phoebe- Prue? Prue honey are you here?  
(No one answers)  
Piper- Paige orb us to Prues grave.  
(they orb to Prues gravesite)  
"It's not here anymore", Piper says.  
Paige- I remember you guys telling me that her favorite place to go was that park where Victor use to take you.  
Phoebe- You think she might be here?  
(setting:Park) Piper- Prue? Paige- Prue? (Prue walks out from behind a tree)  
"I'm back", Prue says with an edgy voice. "Prue", Piper whispers. "Oh my gosh", Paige utters. "Prue", Phoebe cries out.  
(Prue, Piper, and Phoebe takes a moment to hug)  
"There's someone very special we want you to meet, our sister Paige Matthews", Piper says.  
Prue- You're like the splitting image of me. Just don't stand there give me a hug.  
Paige- I can't believe I'm seeing you right now. It's amazing.  
Piper- How are you doing?  
Prue- Well, I'm kind of shaky. I'm trying my best to adjust to my body.  
Phoebe- Let's go home. We have lots to talk about.  
(The girls orb home)  
Prue- Wow you did the place up a little.  
Phoebe- Prue can I ask a question? (Prue nods her head)  
Phoebe- What were you feeling when you died?  
Prue- I was confused, and scared. I felt alone.Then the angel of death came for me.  
Mom and grams met me on the other side. They told me I couldn't see you for awhile.  
I'm just so glad to see you again.  
The Avatars and Elders appears)  
Elder Dozen- Sorry for surprising you girls. How are you doing so far Prudence?  
Prue- I'm doing fine.  
Elder Dozen- Now that you're back we must finish this ceremony. We have to erase the memories of your death, and rewrite each your histories. Though you still have memories of your death they will shortly be erased and replaced with new ones.  
Phoebe- So you're saying that we won't remember her dying?  
Elder Dozen- No, and you'll have new memories.  
Paige- That's not fair to us. You can't erase all the good memories we had with eachother.  
Elder Dozen- We must in order for this to take place. Besides not all of your memories will be erased.  
Prue- So if you're rewriting our history does this mean that some of the people who died before me could possibly come back?  
Elder Dozen- There's a great chance, but nothings promised. So if you will repeat after me.  
Sky's unseen across the sky, erase all memories at this time.  
Piper- Okay now what?  
Elder- Wait for it.  
(Suddenly the sisters fall in a great sleep)  
To Be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3: Kicking and Alive

The sisters awake to find no recollection of why they are on the floor)  
"Ah, why are we on the floor?", Phoebe aks. "I don't know, but let's get up", Paige says.  
"Do you think a demon attacked?", Prue asks. "And left us alive. I don't think so.", Piper replies.  
Prue- Look at the time Paige we have to get the kids to magic school.  
Paige- You know Piper and Phoebe if we weren't the head mistresses of magic school our little nieces and nephews would have been late everyday.  
Piper- You guys make sure my little Sarah sticks with Wyatt and Chris. She gets nervous when she's not around her older brothers.  
Phoebe- Oh and please keep an eye on Melinda for me. Dex and I are going to the mall tonight.  
"Who do you think we are?", Prue questions her sisters.  
"We'll see you guys later" says Paige. (Prue and Paige quickly orbs out with the kids)  
Piper- Pheebs have you seen Leo?  
Phoebe- No not since last night. Why is something wrong?  
Piper- No nothing I can't handle. I just needed him to fix the light in our bathroom. It keeps flicking on and off.  
Phoebe- Must be the light bulb.  
"What's that noise"  
(The two sisters rushes up to the attic)  
"Hey bud what are you doing with my book?", Phoebe aks.  
(Phoebe power kicks the male demon into the book shelf)  
"Nice kick Phoebe, but now it's my turn", says Piper.  
(As Piper gestures her hands to blow the demon up, a female demon shimers behind her holding a knife up to Piper's neck)  
Phoebe- Piper.  
Female Demon- try to move and I'll kill you.  
"Is that so?", Piper asks.  
Female Demon- What a witty little witch.  
(Piper uses her phasing power to pass through the knife)  
Piper- This new phasing power comes in handy.  
Female demon- How did you do that?  
(Piper blows the female demon to pieces)(The male demon throws an energy ball towards Phoebe,  
but she deflects it with her empathy causing him to burst into flames)  
"Well, that was a days work.", says Piper. "Tell me about it", Phoebe says.  
(Setting: Magic school)  
"Can anyone tell me what exactly telekinesis means?", aks Prue.  
Student- It's the ability to move objects with the mind.  
"But it's much more than that. It's the connection between your mind and your thoughts", Prue anwers. "In this workshop me and my sister Ms. Matthews will be teaching you all the things you telekinetic kids will need to know about your power"  
"As well as the many forms of telekinesis" ,Paige replies.  
"Joan come here for a second honey." , Prue asks. "I need you to take this to Gideon's office"  
(Prue hands Joan a yellow slip) (Moments later Joan comes back)  
"So did he send anything back Joan?", Prue asks. "Gideon has been killed.", Joan says quietly.  
"What?", Paige says shocked. (Prue and Paige runs to the library)  
Professor Ronald- Ladies I'm sorry to say, but Gideon has been tradgically mudered.  
"But by who?",Prue asks.  
Professor- All that we found was this.  
(Professor Ronald handed Paige an athame)  
Prue- I think we should go home and discuss this with Piper and Phoebe.  
Paige- I wander who's behind this? 


	4. Chapter 4: The dreadful memory

(Setting: Halliwell manor)  
"I just don't understand it. How could evil get into the magic school?", Piper questions.  
"Maybe it wasn't evil. Maybe it was someone close to Gideon.", says Phoebe.  
"Leo, Leo!", Piper screams.  
(Leo doesn't respond)  
"Something's wrong.", Piper says with a weary voice.  
"Leo!", Prue shouts.  
"I call Dex so he can watch the kids.", Phoebe says.  
(Setting: Elder heaven)  
"Where is everyone?" , asks Paige.  
(Suddenly the girls hear a scream and they turn to find three figures)  
"We've been expecting you", says The Seer.  
"What is she doing here we vanquished her 3 years ago", Prue says.  
"Still looking good Phoebe", says Cole.  
"Cole how are you alive?", Phoebe asks.  
"Remember me?", says Zankou.  
"How are they alive, we vanquished them", Piper says with a squint in her eyes.  
"I think we should leave", Paige says as she backs away.  
"Not until we get to the bottom of this", Piper says.  
The Seer- Ah you can't find your husband.  
Piper- What did you do to him you.  
The Seer- Don't want to say something that could possibly bring harm to your precious Leo.  
Prue- Why and how are you alive?  
Zankou- It's very simple you see. The thing that brought us back is apart of you. Apart of your family.  
Phoebe- You're not making any sense.  
Cole- Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe. You were always slow at finding things out. Do you recall our baby that died?  
Phoebe- it was never ours.  
Cole- It was ours. You misunderstood the Seer. That child was ours, but belonged to the Seer. It was the ultimate evil. Noone could change that. The day that you destroyed the Seer, and our child was the day of celebration. though we didn't know it at the time.  
Paige- What are you talking about?  
Cole- Meet our daughter the source.  
(A woman with very long black hair steps forward)  
Phoebe- That's not my child.  
Cole- yes it is.  
Prue- the child was a boy.  
Cole- No the doctors were wrong.  
Piper- And how could it possibly grow that fast over 4 years? And why did I ask that question?  
Cole- She grew up in Limbo.  
Paige- And how the hell did she get out of Limbo?  
The Seer- Once she developed her powers she broke free of limbo and resurrected us.  
Phoebe- Why did she resurrect you three?  
The Source- I wanted them to help me destroy you. I need them to create with methe dark Power of four.  
Piper- The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You're obviously a nut like your father.  
Prue- We are the power of four. No one else can claim the title.  
The Source- But Aunt Prue I can. I have every single one of your original powers. If I give them power you won't stand a chance.  
Paige- Girls let's go!  
(Paige orbs her and her three sisters back to the manor)  
Paige- That thing freaks me out. And she oddly looks an aweful alot like you Phoebe.  
Prue- Except for the eyes.  
Piper- We have to get Leo back.  
Phoebe- Piper noone knows where Leo is, or any of the other elders and white lighters.  
Piper- I swear if they harmed him.  
(Leo orbs in with his body bruised badly and open wounds)  
"Leo?",Piper gasps.  
To BE COntinued... 


	5. Chapter 5: Unpleasant reunion

All characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers.

- Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate them.

(Setting: Halliwell manor)

"Leo what happened?", asks Piper. "Help, please!", Leo shouts out while holding his side.

"Come here Wyatt", Prue says.

Paige- Heal your daddy sweetie.

(Wyatt holds his hands over Leo's body; golden lights covers his wounds; Leo is healed)

(Leo takes a big gulp)

"What happened to you, Leo?", asks Phoebe.

Leo- I... I was attacked by this demon.

Phoebe- A demon? Was it a woman?

Leo- No, no it was a male. I think he might have been a darklighter. He had a bow and arrow.

Paige- He's probably after your powers. By the way have you been up to see the other elders lately?

Leo- No I've been down here all day long.

Piper- Then why haven't you been answering our calls?

Leo- What calls?

Piper- You mean you haven't heard our calls all day?

Leo- No.

Phoebe- It has to be that girl.

Prue- She must have found someone way to block our calls.

Paige- Well I don't think she could be that powerful. Could she?

Phoebe- It's possible.

"What girl?", asks Leo. "It's Phoebe's dead child", says Piper.

"Her what? How is it back?", Leo asks. "All we know is that it broke out of limbo", says Prue.

(Phoebe rests her hand on the sofa, and suddenly haves a premonition)

Prue- What did you see?

Phoebe- Back away from him.

Piper- What's the matter?

Phoebe- That's not Leo. It's the source.

(Leo transforms into Phoebe's daughter)

The Source- Hello my dear mother. 

Phoebe- Get away from me.

The Source- No love for your daughter?

(Prue steps in front) (She uses her telekinesis to throw the source backwards)

The Source- Two can play at that game.

(Phoebe's daughter(the source)throws Prue backwards with her telekinesis)

Paige- Piper freeze her!

(Piper freezes the source)

Piper- that should shut her up for about 15 minutes.

"Why didn't you blow her up?", asks Phoebe.

"She knows where Leo is.", says Piper.

(The source unfreezes)

"How did you get free?", says Piper. "She wasn't suppose to do that!", Piper shouts.

"Enough of the games!" , the source screams.

The Source- Book of Shadows! (The book of shadows appears in the source's hands)

Paige- How did you do that. Only whitelighters part witch have that power.

The Source- Well I'm part witch, demon, and I killed a few whitelighters for their powers.

Piper- you evil monster!

Prue- Give us our book back!

The source- Sorry, but I can't do that. I could kill you now , but I want to keep you around for entertainment.

(the source flames out)

Piper- Another second and she would have been a million little, tiny pieces.

Prue- there's something holding her back. If she wanted to she could have had the Seer, Cole, and Zankou here to wipe us out.

Phoebe- I regret conceiving that thing.

(Setting: The underworld)

The Source- I've got the book.

(Leo walks out with a black robe on)

Leo- you've done good my queen.

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

-Once again I would like to think everyone that sent reviews!  
(Setting: Halliwell manor; Night time)  
"This is not happening right now!", says Piper as she throws her hair backwards.  
"What do we do. There's no one to help us. The elders are nowhere to be found", sighs Phoebe.  
"We have to take some kind of action.", says Prue confidently.  
"Yes, before she kills everyone.", says Paige in a weary voice.  
(Suddenly an elder orbs in)  
Elder Glen- Hello ladies.  
Phoebe- Who are you?  
Elder Glen- My name's Elder Glen, and I've come to retreat you.  
Prue- Wait one second. Where are the rest of the elders?  
Elder Glen- They're safe. I can't explain it all, but you must come with me immediately.  
Piper- Why are you in such a hurry?  
Elder Glen- You know why. The new source is a power that noone could image. You must get your children and come with a quickness. Before she senses me interacting with you.  
(The sisters huddle up the children as well as Dex, and orbs away following the Elder)  
"Where are we?", questions Piper. "This is called nimbus. It's a secondary heaven", says Elder Glen. "Follow me", says the Elder.  
(The sisters follows the elders underneath a stone hedge to the other side where there is fog)  
Paige- This is kind of spooky.  
Elder Glen- Wait here for a moment and she'll come.  
Phoebe- Who will come?  
(the elder walks away) (Melinda Warren walks out from the fog)  
Prue- Melinda?  
Paige- No way this can't be that lady I've been reading out of the book about. She started all of this. Whoa she still looks good.  
Phoebe- Paige.  
Melinda- Hello my daughters. I see that you're in a little trouble. I...I think part of it is a little bit of my faught.  
Piper- How is it your faught?  
Melinda- I knew this was to come, but I never told any of you.  
Phoebe- It wasn't your faught. Even if you knew what would happen in the future you wouldn't be able to stop it.  
Piper- That thing is pure evil noone can stop it. Not even the infamous charmed ones.  
Melinda- Oh, but Piper that is where you are wrong.  
Piper-She has the book.  
Melinda- The book is only tiny portion of who and what you are. Listen to my words carefully girls. To stop her you must not think normally as you would,but as one. That's what the power of four is all about. Blessed be.  
Prue- Wait.  
(Melinda disappears)  
Paige- How does she suppose us to think as one.  
Phoebe- We did it plenty of times.  
Prue- But that was when we were under lots of pressure.  
Piper-Prue can use her telepathy to send us messages while we're up against her.  
Prue- No that won't work. Piper where did you come up with that one?  
Piper- Sorry, but we're up against the clock here. With the source in possession of the book she can strike at any moment.  
Prue- My new power doesn't work that well yet.  
Phoebe- We could give it a chance.  
Prue- And die!  
Paige- Wait girls. Don't you remember the Seer saying that the source came from limbo?  
Piper- Where are you heading with this?  
Paige- Well, maybe if we take her back to limbo we could somehow push her into the vortex.  
Phoebe- that's risking alot.  
Paige- When we're in Limbo our powers increases right?  
Prue- Yeah, but her powers will increase too.  
Phoebe- And that's my point.  
Piper- I think we should go with Paige's idea.  
Prue- Are we all with this idea.  
Phoebe- I don't know about this. If we don't come out alive.  
Prue- Don't say that. The Charmed always come out alive.  
Phoebe- I love you guys. Now let's go kick some demon.  
Paige- There's children in here.  
(The sisters orbs to the underworld)  
The Source- Have you come to pay a visit ladies?  
Prue- If you want us come get us. We'll be in Limbo.  
(Leo walks out half dressed)  
"Leo, what the hell are you doing!", shouts Piper.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise

(Setting:The Underworld)  
"What's going on Leo?", asks Piper. "Who is this Leo you're speaking of?", asks Leo.  
"Leo it's me your wife, Piper!", Piper says as she steps foward.  
"Don't bother he doesn't remember who you are. He doens't even remember who he is.", says the Source.  
"What did you do to him?", asks Piper. "I just used a little magic to turn him to the dark side.I was getting kind of lonely down here.",says the Source.  
Piper- Leo you have to fight this! Come on you can remember! Try to remember our kids.  
The Source- It's really no use Aunty Piper!  
Piper- I'm not your Aunt you evil witch.  
(Piper waves her hands and repels the source with her molecular combustion power)  
Prue- Paige orb Leo back to safety.  
(Paige orbs out with Leo)  
Phoebe- It's me you want than it's me you'll get!  
(Phoebe walks over to her daughter) (She gives the source a punch to the face)  
The Source- Oh you can do better than that!  
(the source kicks Phoebe in the stomach causing her to pounce backwards and fall on the floor)  
Phoebe- HA!  
(Phoebe flips the source over) (Paige orbs back in)  
Phoebe- If you want me than come get me.  
(the sisters orbs to limbo)  
Prue- Whoa this place is filled with darkness.  
(Something catches Prue's eye)  
Prue- Did you guys see that?  
Piper- See what?  
(A woman steps out and then begins to run)  
Paige- Wait!  
(She stops and turns face to face with sisters)  
Piper- It's the source!  
Woman- No! Wait please. I'm not the source.  
Paige- Then you must be her clone then!  
Woman- No. I'm...I'm her sister.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	8. Chapter 8: The final showdown

- This is the final showdown.  
(Setting: Limbo)  
"What did you just say?", Piper asks the mysterious woman.  
"How are there two of you?", Phoebe questions the woman.  
"There's not actually", says the woman.  
Prue- What do you mean?  
Woman- Well we're actually one person. She split into two beings good and evil. She couldn't handle the good that was apart of her. She knew if it stayed in her body it would eventually consume her so she split herself into two.  
Paige- But if she broke out of limbo than why aren't you out?  
Woman- She knew if I got out than her plans wouldn't work. She's very smart.She knew if she was the ultimate evil and if there was no ultimate good in the world to balance her she could take over.  
Paige- But where did the good in her come from?  
Woman- It came from you. It came from the Halliwell lineage.  
Piper- How do you and your sister know about us though?  
Woman- I don't know we just know. Maybe it's just a connection.  
Prue- So how do we defeat her?  
Woman- It's too late. You can't. She's to powerful now.  
Phoebe- No there has to be away to stop her.  
Woman- You won't be able to. She's the child of a charmed one and the source. Her powers are far greater than yours.  
Paige- But her powers are your powers though. So why can't you stop her.  
Woman- I'm afraid she has been feeding off of my energy. I have no power left.  
Phoebe- But why can't you feed off of her magic?  
Woman- It does not work like that. Even though we are one we are completely different beings.  
Our powers are not the same, our thoughts are not the same. Nothing about us is the same except for our bodies, our outer shells.  
Prue- But you said it yourself you're the ultimate good. Why not try to stop her?  
Woman- I don't know. Apart of me fears her. I'm afraid she'll shut me out like always.  
Piper- You can't let her be in control anymore.  
Woman- You haven't felt what I have felt.  
(The Source flames in along with The Seer, Cole, and Zankou)  
The Source- Well, well, well I see you met my dear sister. Pathetic isn't she. It's amazing to see that I once had a good side.  
Piper- Stand up to her.  
(Zankou shoots a fireball towards Prue she deflects, but he ducks from it)  
"You were always a touchy one", says Zankou to Prue.  
(Prue flicks her hand and Zankou goes flying 10 feet backwards)  
"Now this is what you call a power boost", says Prue as she walks towards the Seer.  
Prue- I have an old score to settle with you.  
(The Seer shoots out a glowing orb towards Prue; The orb sends Prue hurling to the ground)  
"Shall we?", aks Cole to Phoebe.  
(Phoebe levitates and kicks Cole in the face) (Cole stands to his feet and body slams Phoebe on the ground)  
"Now I finally get a chance to kill you", Zankou says to Piper and Paige.  
"Don't bet on it pal", says Piper.  
(Zankou goes to punch Piper, but she phases through his arm)  
"Surprise!", says Piper as she blows Zankou's left hand off.  
(Paige waves her left hand and she suddenly sends an electrical currect towards Zankou causing him to retract back)  
Paige- Where the hell did that come from?  
Piper- I don't know, but it's a good thing it came when it did.  
(The source steps foward opening the book of shadows; She says an incantation and the book glows black)  
Prue- What did she do?  
The Source- This is the end!  
(Cole attacks Prue in his Bethalzor form; She tries to use her powers, but they won't work)  
Prue- What's with my powers?  
Woman- She has turned the book evil. Your powers nolonger exist.  
Piper- Please help us.  
Woman- I can't.  
Phoebe- yes you can!  
The Source- She cannot help you. She's weak. She's nothing.  
Paige- Don't let her shun you.  
(The source's eyes glow red as she begin's to drain the life out of Paige)  
Woman- I...I (The woman raises her hands; suddenly a bright white light submerges from her hands)  
(The source is hurled upwards)  
Woman- Evil that walks the night, with this light I shall fight. Powers of the witches rise, Set this evil feins demise. I call upon the ancient powers destroy this demon at this hour!  
(The source slowly disinegrates along with The seer, Cole, and Zankou)  
(The woman falls to her knees) (Phoebe begins to hug her)  
Woman- Thank you for letting me see that evil doesn't triumph over good.  
Phoebe- What will happen now?  
Woman- Me and my sister will be reborn. But the next time it won't be like this.  
Phoebe- Why do you have to leave?  
Woman- I've already told you. An ultimate good needs an ultimate evil to balance eachother.  
Paige- Before you leave. Do you have a name?  
Woman- Yes our name was Pandora. I'm honored for meeting you all. Especially you mother.  
(Pandora's essence fades into the limbo vortex)  
Paige- She was alright. She really was.  
Phoebe- Yeah she was, wasn't she?  
(A tear flows down Prue's face)  
Prue- To bad you never got to know her.  
Phoebe- I have a feeling that that wasn't our last time seeing eachother.  
Piper- Come on let's go home. I have some husband beating I need to tend to.  
(the sisters orb home)  
(5 months later) (Setting: Halliwell Manor )  
(The phone rings; Paige answers it)  
"Phoebe the phone!", Paige shouts. "Who is it?", asks Phoebe.  
"It's Dr. Renolds", says Paige. (Phoebe takes the phone)  
Phoebe- Hello? Oh hi Dr. Renolds. Have you found out what's wrong with me? Um huh? Yeah. Wait,  
what did you just say? I'm what? I heard you. Thanks very much bye.  
(Phoebe clutches the phone and then hangs it up)  
Phoebe- Guys I have some news from Dr. Renolds.  
Prue- Is it good?  
Phoebe- He told me that... that I'm pregnant. Possibly with twins.  
THE END 


End file.
